


You've Got Mail

by strawberriesandtaegi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: AOL email, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, few dialogues from actual movie, inspired by the movie of the same name, its one of my fav movies, its pretty soft, ive been thinking of this for too long, only email, social media didnt exist, this took me 2 days to finish, xukun as joe fox and zzt as kathleen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtaegi/pseuds/strawberriesandtaegi
Summary: “If he's not here, he has a reason,because there is not a cruel or careless bone in his body. I can't expect you to know anything about a person like that.”“That is my cue. Good night.”orAU where Zhengkun are enemies irl but are whipped for each other online, not knowing who's on the other side of the screen.Completely based on the movie of the same name





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wrote this zhengkun fic because its been on my mind for too long, and its the cutest concept ever. plus this movie is one of my favorites so here we are! I hope you enjoy!

It was warm the morning everyone moved in. The September weather was when summer was ending but the humidity was still there, plus the cold winds of the approaching fall season. It was a horrible time to be starting a new year in boarding school, a new phase. But here was Zhu Zhengting, with his petite frame, trying to carry his entire luggage by himself. “I’m gonna be more independent, I don’t need any help, I’m strong enough.” Right. So, like a knight in shining armor came a guy, slight shorter in height, with blonde hair plus dark brown roots and the most defined face structure Zhengting had ever seen. “Hey, you look like you need some help. I’m done moving in, I can help you!” “No thanks, I can do this by myself.” The blondie didn’t bother listening to Zhengting and picked up the bags and carried them to his room. “You can thank me later” he said as he was exiting the room.

“Wait, what’s your name?”

“Let’s keep that a secret for now, eh?” he said with a smirk and left, with Zhengting wondering about the blondie for the rest of the day. Zhengting had only joined the boarding school the previous year, but he soon became popular so he was surprised that he had no idea who that was.

Later that afternoon, Zhengting sat for lunch with his boyfriend, Bi Wenjun, who was his biggest supporter for becoming the Student Body President, which was a position Zhengting was very passionate about. It was only the beginning of their senior year and the couple had already begun discussing strategies and plans for the position. On the other hand, Chengcheng and Justin, their best friends, were really annoyed by the couple.

“Oh will you both shut up? Today is literally the first day, fucking chill for now Zhengting!”

“How about you both leave us alone? This position is really important and I want to make sure it doesn’t fall into the hands of that oversmart ass cai xukun, how the fuck haven’t I EVER seen this guy? We literally don’t have any classes together. But one thing is for sure, when I do see him I’m gonna make sure he knows I’m winning this year.”

Zhu Zhengting and Cai Xukun had never seen each other, but both of them had an unspoken (literally) rivalry because they were both aware of each other’s popularity. It was hilarious to their friends, but it was dead serious to the two.

“You don’t even know Xukun? Why are you so against someone you don’t even know? He could be the nicest person for all you know.”

“Nicest person my ass! He’s probably a bigger dickhead once you get to know him. UGH!”

Zhengting almost slammed the table if it wasn’t for Wenjun stopping him. that’s when the blondie came over again,

“Is everything alright here? I saw this guy almost slam the table so I hurried over here.”

Both Chengcheng and Justin had their jaws open when the blondie came and they didn’t stop till the guy left.

“Why are you both so shocked? Is he new?”

“Zhengting….”

“What?”

“He's not new….hes pretty popular…” None of them, not even Wenjun, who’s usually able to handle Zhengting’s anger , was able to tell Zhengting the truth.

“How do I not know him then? He came to help me earlier but refused to tell me his name.” Zhengting was so confused, he couldn’t understand what was the matter that everyone except him knew.

“He probably didn’t want you to know his name…”

"Why the fuck- “

Wait.

No fucking way.

Zhengting’s face turned as red as a tomato in anger upon realization of who that was.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? CAI FUCKING XUKUN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

“Zhengting calm down, this anger won’t do any good”

“HOW THE FUCK WAS HE HIDING FOR SO LONG? HOW DARE HE NOT TELL ME WHO HE WAS?”

Zhengting stormed off the cafeteria and went straight to his room, face heated up because of his anger.

When he calmed down a little, he opened his laptop, one of his prized possessions, as no one really had that where he lived. He had a few online friends he met through AOL mail, but they all lived thousands of miles away from him. He had gotten a new message from someone, which was not a regular occasion.

CK208: Hi!

ZH193: Hi :)

CK208: i don’t wanna creep you out, but i just found this random list of AOL users who were in the same town as me. So i decided to message a few!

ZH193: oh, that’s alright, i think i saw your username in a list as well. but let me just say that i have no plans at all to meet my AOL plans so if you had that in mind, sorry to disappoint ya buddy.

CK208: don’t worry i had no such plans :)

And soon enough, Zhengting found himself telling “CK208” all about Xukun, of course without naming him, and on the other side of the screen was Xukun, who ended up ranting about Zhengting without taking names. The two became very close within only a few days of chatting and were always eager to text each other. Sometimes Xukun even trusted “ZH193” enough to tell them about his boyfriend, Wang Ziyi, who he genuinely likes but is uncomfortable with his loud, boastful personality and his habit of looking down on other people.

But, in real life, the two were even more aggressive against each other now that they had actually talked and seen each other. Both of them found each other very good looking, but that held no importance at this point. Xukun, of course, is the type to keep bothering, Zhengting, so one day during lunch, he went up to him and casually said, “Hey, Zhengting!” which ended up in both of them screaming insults and almost starting an actual fight while their boyfriends tried to stop them, the entire cafeteria watching and whispering to each other. It was from that day onward that they were official rivals and were ready to do anything to beat the other and win Student Body President.

Zhengting had a sweet, informal speech prepared for the school during lunch about the upcoming campaigns, but on the same, exact day, Xukun managed to deliver his speech which was way too informal and included some indirect insults about ‘being boring and goody two shoes’. Zhengting was absolutely furious so he asked Wenjun, who was ever ready to help. Wenjun was known in the school to be good with words, so he took it upon himself to directly show people that Xukun won’t even take anything seriously and that all his promises are “fake”. When Wenjun came back to Zhengting he didn’t even bother caring about how this would help him; he was only concerned about how good his speech was and how the school loved _him_.

The campaigns were just about to start when all of a sudden; Zhengting realized he actually did want to meet ‘CK208’. So he messaged him about meeting and the latter happily agreed, not knowing what he’s getting himself into.

The thing was; the online buddies who had gotten so close to each other over the past few weeks had no idea about each other’s appearances, the only thing they were sure of was that they’re both guys. So Zhengting came up with the idea of meeting at a café on the coming Sunday evening, as that’s the only time they’re allowed to go out, and he’ll have a rose in his book, so that the other is able to recognize him.

When the time came, Xukun was extremely nervous. He had no idea what to expect. Of course, neither did Zhengting, but Zhengting was very calm and collected about the situation. All of Zhengting’s friends knew about this and they were almost as excited as Zhengting himself. Xukun, was hoping for the guy to be a young, hot guy who’s perfect in real life too. Xukun was scared that he had been chatting with an old man of 70, or he was scared he’d get stood up. So he took his best friend Yanjun with him, so that he could look out for Xukun and tell him if hes in luck. He wore a black button up shirt and black jeans with a long, black coat.

When they came to the restaurant, there were light showers and the place had a chilly weather, which made Xukun feel more nervous and get goosebumps. He sat on a bench while Yanjun checks inside the restaurant from the entrance door made of clear glass.

“What did you tell me? The guy has a rose on a book right?”

“Yes Yanjun now can you tell me where the fuck is that guy?”

“I can’t seem to spot any rose….oh wait, I found him! but ugh, hes blocked by the waiter.”

“What the fuck? Can that waiter move fast?”

“Ugh.. oh my god he moved! Oh wait….”

“Whats wrong? Is he an old man? Not the hottie I had been hoping for?”

“Not exactly… I don’t know what to tell you, come see for yourself.”

Xukun rushed to the door but froze when he saw Zhengting, looking _pretty as ever_ , wearing a white shirt with pushed up hair. Xukun couldn’t help but stare at how _heavenly_ zhengting looked, as if he didn’t look beautiful enough in school. He had lost his mind.

“I cant do this. I'm not gonna confront him about this. Its gonna end my friendship with ZH193 and I cant afford that!”

“Xukun, you better go in there and tell Zhengting the truth, please, don’t stand him up like this! Even if you hate him, that’s not what he deserves.”

“No. I'm so not doing this.” Xukun ran away from the restaurant.

Zhengting had been waiting for almost an hour. He was so anxious now that he ordered his 3rd cup of coffee that evening. He started to feel so devastated that he had been stood up, when the bells chimed of the door opening. Zhengting looked up with so much hope in his eyes, only to find out that its Xukun coming in, with his trademark smirk. He made his way to Zhengting’s table.

“Oh, Zhengting? What a coincidence to find you here on a Sunday night! Waiting for a date I see?”

“Xukun can you leave? I'm waiting for someone special.”

“Hey hey now tell me about this, who's the girl huh? Or is it a guy? Wait, aren’t you dating Bi Wenjun?”

“This is not a date, Xukun. Now kindly fuck off before I kick you out myself.“

“Too bad the guy isn’t here.”

“If he's not here, he has a reason,because there is not a cruel or careless bone in his body. I can't expect you to know anything about a person like that.”

“That is my cue. Good night.” Xukun sighed. He felt a pang of pain in his heart when he heard Zhengting’s accent. He got up quietly and left. Zhengting left 10 minutes later with regret and guilt taking over his heart.

ZH193: I have been thinking about you. Last night I went to meet you and you weren't there. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish.

Xukun saw the message but he had no will in him to reply to it. so he left it. but not even n hour was over till Xukun cam running back to his laptop, thinking of what to reply. He can’t be a dick to Zhengting online despite of their situation in real life.

CK208: Dear friend: I cannot tell you what happened to me last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me for not being there.

Zhengting was happy with the reply and soon told him about how guilty he felt for talking to Xukun like that. By the end of their chat, Zhengting made sure to not be so bitchy to Xukun from then onward.

* * *

 

The elections were approaching soon and Zhengting started feeling less and less confident about his chances. He realized that Xukun is a great candidate and actually deserves the popularity he has. He was about to fall apart. So he went to Wenjun and asked him if they could go out for a movie together to which, like always, Wenjun agreed. It was a comedy movie and Zhengting was enjoying it till he saw Wenjun sleeping throughout, which completely missed the point of them going out on a date. Zhengting woke Wenjun up, and the latter did not feel any guilt at all, which aggravated Zhengting to leave the cinema hall.

“Zhengting wait! We need to sit somewhere and talk about this!” 5 minutes later and Wenjun was at the restaurant with an angry Zhengting, who didn’t bother to reply to anything Wenjun said.

“Okay maybe there are a few things that need to be cleared out before matters get worse.”

“No shit Wenjun.” Wenjun sighed.

“Alright, here goes nothing. Zhengting, you’re a lovely person, you really are. I’ve had the loveliest time being with you but I must admit that I don’t feel the same way about you anymore..”

“You really don’t?” Zhengting asked, surprised at the confession.

"No, I have feelings for someone else, his name is Quanzhe.”

“Oh. Oh my God I am psyched to hear that!”

“What?”

“Wenjun, I actually don’t have feelings for you either! I love spending time with you, and you’re my best supporter, but I think I like someone else too. I’m so happy for you though! Quanzhe is a very sweet and cute guy.” Zhengting was relieved, he really did stop liking Wenjun more than a friend, his feelings were now for a certain guy he met online. “Oh, that’s great! I hope we can still be friends! I’ll keep supporting you for your campaign no matter what.” The day ended on good terms, with Zhengting and Wenjun still laughing together as if nothing happened, both relieved at the happy break up. Now, all that was left was for Zhengting to figure his feelings out. Did he actually like CK208? Would he be willing to date him? How would he react to the confession?

Xukun was also getting more and more anxious about the upcoming elections. He also realized his feelings for Ziyi were dying and he may be falling for his ‘arch nemesis’ who he had 0% chance with. It was on that one evening when he confirmed that he doesn’t like Ziyi anymore when the latter started to pick on a junior for the sole reason of bumping into him by mistake. That evening, Xukun ended things with Ziyi then and there. Xukun decided that he will confront ‘ZH193’ about his true identity, but first, he had to become friends with Zhengting.

Few days after his realization that he likes Zhengting, Xukun found out that Zhengting had been considering withdrawing from the election.

“Zhengting! Wait up!”

“What is it now Xukun?”

“Are you actually gonna withdraw?”

“I might as well do it than getting embarrassed.”

“Zhengting, your campaigns have been so successful, your plans are amazing, and you're such a great speaker! Please don’t lose your confidence over these silly fights between us. I have to admit, they're pretty toxic to me as well.”

“You have a point…”

“Lets just not be enemies anymore, Zhengting. This could help the both of us perform better and honestly I think you're a nice guy despite our enmity.”

“Likewise, Xukun.”

* * *

 

Zhengting fell sick.

He was down with a severe cold that had him sneezing all day with a box of tissues by his side as his only company. What made it worse was that he really didn’t have any energy to move. A few of his friends had come to visit, but otherwise he was alone. He hadn’t felt this lonely in a long, long time.

He heard a knock on the door in the evening, which was unexpected as all his friends had already visited.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Xukun.” Xukun had found out while chatting with ZH193 that he was down with a cold and was feeling miserable. Xukun couldn’t help but visit Zhengting when he got the time.

Zhengting was so surprised to hear his voice, he jumped up from his bed and got a robe and tried to make himself look presentable. Zhengting didn’t want Xukun to see his messy self right now.

“Are you gonna open the door or not?”

“Wait, I’m coming!” Zhengting opened the door and he saw Xukun standing there with a bouquet of flowers, and his usual gorgeous smile that had half of the school swooning over him.

“Hi Xukun.”

“Hey, how are you feeling now?”

“Not gonna lie, I feel like shit.”

“Do you need any help? I could make you a cup of tea or coffee, whatever you’re in the mood of.”

“No, I’m good.” Zhengting paused. “Thanks though.” He said with a smile. It wasn’t usual for them to be talking to each other so formally, without throwing insults, so there was an awkward silence between the two. When the awkwardness got too much, Xukun broke the silence.

“I got you flowers.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Why don’t I put them in water? Wheres the vase?”

“Upper left.” Xukun takes the vase and fills it up with water and puts the flowers in it. Zhengting notices that they are daisies. “I love daisies.” “I know, you told me.” “They're so friendly. Don't you think they are the friendliest flower?” “I do.”

“I heard you broke up with Ziyi. When did that happen?”

“A couple of weeks ago.”

“Everyone is breaking up. You. Me. This other person I know broke up with someone recently. And suddenly everything became clear. When I saw you,at the coffee place,I was waiting for him and I was-“

“Charming.”

“I was not charming.”

“Well, you looked charming. I was horrible.”

“True, but I have no excuse.”

“Whereas I am a horrible person and have no choice but to be horrible, is that what you're saying?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry, I’m done saying mean things to you.”

“Yet you’ve done it again.” Zhengting sighed and asked, “Why did you stop by? I forget.”

“I wanted to be your friend.”

“Oh.”

“Can I ask you something? What happened with the guy at the café?"

“Nothing.”

“You’re crazy about him right? Why don’t you date him?”

Zhengting hesitantly admits that he met the guy over the internet, so he doesn’t actually know him.

“ _You’ve Got Mail_. Very powerful words, right?”

“Yes.” Xukun suggested that Zhengting should meet the guy, but Zhengting being Zhengting, brushes it off by saying that he doesn’t need advice from someone like him, when Xukun reaches his hand out and gently claps it over Zhengting’s mouth. Zhengting is so surprised at the action and the fact that they’re so _close_ , which is something that has never happened before. He starts to smile. Xukun gets up by saying that Zhengting should consider his advice, even if he hates him.

“Take care, Zhengting. It would be a shame if you missed spring because of your cold. Good night!”

“Good Night.”

Zhengting slept that night with a fluttering heart, replaying the scene with Xukun over and over again. Xukun started ‘bumping’ into Zhengting in different places between and after classes and they would end up walking around together,laughing, which of course, was shocking to all their friends and the whole school, who kept staring everytime it happened. Zhengting knew he was he had some feelings for Xukun, but he pushed them aside because he was convinced he likes CK208, a lot.

“Zhengting, what do you think your guy looks like? Do you think hes hot? What if he’s some married guy with three kids?”

“Oh come on, Xukun, I know him enough to say that he’s around the same age as me. I don’t care about how he looks.”

“What’s his handle?”

“CK208.”

“Yikes, what if he’s 208 years old? Or he has 208 kids?”

Zhengting laughs and playfully hits a laughing Xukun, while everyone in the hallway whispers to each other about the two.

“Xukun, you keep bumping into me, isn’t that weird?”

“Well, wanna bump into me on Sunday? During lunchtime?”

That evening, CK208 finally asks Zhengting to meet him again.

CK208: How about meeting Sunday? The first day of spring. 4 P.M.

Zhengting happily agrees, as they discussed the place to meet, which was a park near the campus.

Xukun and Zhengting meet up for lunch on Sunday, where Zhengting tells him about finally meeting CK208 at the park. They buy hot dogs and papaya drinks for lunch, and walk while eating them together.

”Timing is everything. He waited until you were primed. Until you knew there was no other man you could ever love.”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes I wonder..”

“What?”

“If we hadn’t been competing against each other and we had just met-“

“Don’t.”

“I would have asked for your phone number and I wouldn't have been able to wait 24 hours before calling and asking, "How about coffee, drinks, dinner, a movie, for as long as we both shall live?"

“Xukun….”

“And then we would never have been at war.”

“No.”

“If only...”

“Please, I have to go.”

“You don’t want to be late.” Xukun walked away with his head drooping, while Zhengting watched him leave, feeling his heart drop with every step Xukun took farther from him.

After a while, Zhengting comes out from his apartment, now wearing different clothes. He wore a pastel blue t shirt, with blue jeans and a denim jacket with his hair pushed up, just like it was on the first time they planned to meet. Zhengting arrived at the park at the perfect time, and he stood there, hoping that that he doesn’t get stood up this time. He sees a lot of people walk around, and keeps checking his watch, till he sees a familiar figure and tears start to stream down his face. Xukun runs to him and hugs him so tightly, yet holding him as if he was the most fragile thing he’s ever seen.

“Don’t cry, ZH193. Don’t cry.”

“I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.”

Xukun held his face and cupped his cheeks, and looked into his eyes, which were shiny and glassy from crying. He leaned in and kissed the taller, still holding on to him tightly. Zhengting held Xukun’s blonde locks with one hand, and held his waist with the other, as they kept kissing, as if they had waited for this moment all their life. When the kiss broke apart, they kept their foreheads intact, smiling ever so brightly at each other.

* * *

 

The election results had come out. Zhengting had won by a very close margin against Xukun, and the latter didn’t even care, he was too proud of is boyfriend’s success. Zhengting gave his speech, thanking the school authority and students and promising to bring a change. He came running down, straight to Xukun who hugged him, sending chills to both their spines as if it was the first time they hugged. Xukun wanted to kiss Zhengting so bad, and so did Zhengting, but they couldn’t do it in front of the entire school. He let go of Zhengting and soon all of their friends came and wrapped Zhengting in a hug. Xukun just smiled watching Zhengting jump and smile so cutely, admiring his boyfriend that he knew he had fallen in love with. He walked away, back to his room and opened his laptop.

CK208: Congratulations, President. I couldn’t be more proud today.

CK208: I love you.

Zhengting came back to his room after celebrating with his friends, and opened his laptop, with the sound ‘ You’ve Got Mail’ instantly popping up. Zhengting sees the message, eyes shining from the reflection of the laptop and the biggest smile on his face.

ZH193: I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please tell me your opinions and any other concepts you have imagined for zhengkun because they're one of my fav ships and they're basically my parents <3  
> talk to me on twitter @ultchengstar or tumblr @strawberriesandtaegi


End file.
